feat_directoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Chromastone (Ben 10)
Summary Chromastone is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Crystalsapien. |-|Base= Feats Powers & Abilities Absorption *As he is a Crystalsapien, he should have all of Sugilite's abilities. *Can absorb lasers into his body (19:12) *Absorbed his own beam of light after it was reflected back at him (27:21) *Absorbed Gwen's mana blasts (27:34) *Absorbed a beam from the DNAlien's time-loop generator *Absorbed Gwen's mana forcefield (04:45) Attack Reflection *Can refract lasers off of his body (19:07) Energy Projection *Can channel absorbed energy and project it back (19:17) *Can create precise beams of energy from absorbed energy (17:13) Flight *As he is a Crystalsapien, he should have all of Sugilite's abilities. *Flew through the air (11:42) Light Manipulation *Can project beams of light on his own (17:36) *Capable of casting beams of light Space Survivability *As he is a Crystalsapien, he should have all of Sugilite's abilities. Resistance to Biological Manipulation *Unaffected by a Xenocyte's attempt to turn him into a DNAlien (12:20) Resistance to Electricity *Unaffected by the effects of electricity after conducting it into his body (12:03) *Unaffected by the Moon Communications Station electrical defense system (17:17) Scaling Bivalvan (Base) *Harmed Bivalvan with a blast of light (14:48) Cash Murray (Techadon Form) *Harmed Cash with a shoulder charge (18:52) *Refracted Cash's energy beam (19:07) *Harmed Cash with an energy beam (19:17) *Withstood a punch from Cash (19:28) *Withstood being slammed into a car by Cash (19:34) *Withstood being slammed into the ground by Cash (19:45) *Withstood being thrown into a truck by Cash (19:50) *Matched Cash (20:03) *Overpowered Cash (20:15) Connor (Base) *Withstood prolonged exposure to Connor's Quantum Disassembler Cannon (09:26) Diagon (Base) *Intercepted and absorbed Diagon's energy beam (09:00) *Harmed Diagon with Diagon's own energy beam (09:10) DNAliens (Human Hybrids) *One-shot several DNAliens (12:31) *One-shot multiple DNAliens with his energy beams (17:13) Gwen Tennyson (AF, UA, and OV) *Cracked Gwen's mana shield (26:53) *Shattered Gwen's mana shield with a beam of light (26:54) *Absorbed Gwen's mana blasts (27:34) *Unharmed by Gwen's mana blasts (04:55) *Cracked Gwen's mana shield (04:57) Kevin Levin (Colossus Form) *Blasted Kevin backward with a beam of light (26:22) *Withstood a punch from Kevin (26:39) *Harmed Kevin with a punch (26:40) *Harmed Kevin with another punch (26:41) *Withstood an attack from Kevin (26:42) *Harmed Kevin with a beam of light (26:45) Null Guardians (AF, UA, and OV) *Defeated several Null Guardians with his energy beams (16:39) Scrutins (Base) *Withstood and absorbed several beams of energy from the Scrutins (10:35) *Destroyed several Scrutins with his beams of light (10:39) The Dragon (Base) *Withstood an energy blast from the Dragon (08:37) *Harmed the Dragon with an energy blast (08:44) *Withstood an attack from the Dragon (09:00) *Dodged an energy blast from the Dragon (09:02) *Blasted the Dragon backward with an energy blast (09:05) *Harmed the Dragon with a few energy zaps (09:11) Vilgax (AF, UA, and OV) *Blasted Vilgax into a building (39:19) Anti-Scaling Diagon (Base) *Diagon was unaffected by Chromastone's energy beam (09:42) DNAliens (Human Hybrids) *DNAliens restrained Chromastone (10:40) Dr. Animo (Powered by the Null Void Generator) *Dr. Animo casually blocked Chromastone's energy beams (17:36) Gwen Tennyson (AF, UA, and OV) *Gwen intercepted and blocked Chromastone's beam of light (26:50) *Gwen blocked another beam of light from Chromastone (26:53) *Gwen dodged Chromastone's light beams (04:52) *Gwen blocked Chromastone's light beam (04:57) Kevin Levin (Colossus Form) *Kevin dodged a beam of light from Chromastone (26:20) *Kevin knocked Chromastone unconscious with a punch to the back of his head (27:43) Upchuck (AF, UA, and OV) *Upchuck absorbed Chromastone's beam of light (27:18) *Upchuck dodged a beam of light from Chromastone (27:36) Vilgax (AF, UA, and OV) *Vilgax shattered Chromastone with an attack (40:03) Standard Equipment Weaknesses Category:Characters Category:Ben 10 Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Characters